


Wie aufleuchtende Glühwürmchen.

by lumenlunae



Category: Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumenlunae/pseuds/lumenlunae
Summary: Ein Sommer auf der Grafschaft Derbyshire. Elizabeth Bennet schreibt an Mr. Darcy.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy
Kudos: 2





	Wie aufleuchtende Glühwürmchen.

Ich warte auf ein kleinstes Zeichen, doch Ihr gebt nichts von Euch. Kein Signal, dessen Interpretation ich mir vorknüpfen und an dessen Wahrheitsgehalt ich mich in der Lüge üben könnte. Keine Künstlerfreiheit, wo kein Impuls vorhanden ist. Dann kann ich auch nicht mit Euch sein, dann kann ich auch nicht an Euch denken. Mein Gefühlssturm zwingt mich, zu Ertrinken. Ich wünschte, dort in der Ferne sei ein Leuchten, Euer glänzender Blick, der mir den rettenden Pfad erleuchtet.

Wieso fühle ich? Es sollte mir doch vergangen sein. Wie graue, eingestaubte Figuren auf einer verblichenen Zeichnung scheint mir Euer Treiben. Ich bin kein Teil von Euch. Versuche ich, mich dem Puzzle Eures Daseins anzufügen, verliere ich meine Existentia. Und doch wende ich mich nicht ab. Ein Spielen mit Feuer, damit zumindest etwas Wärme mein resigniertes Selbst erwärmt.

Und plötzlich seid Ihr so nah und ich weiß nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll, denn im gleichen Moment könntet Ihr auch schon meilenweit entfernt sein, während mir das nicht bewusst ist. Ihr verschwindet in der Ferne. Tretet in mein Leben, wann und wie es Euch beliebt. Tempus fugit, und Ihr kehrt mir den Rücken. Verschwindet in Nacht und Nebel und lasst mich zurück. Und auch, wenn Ihr meilenweit entfernt sein müsst, nehme ich Euch war. Wie aufleuchtende Glühwürmchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Gefühlsduselei, not to be taken seriously.


End file.
